creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Mann, der AIDS heilen wollte
Die folgenden, unbearbeiteten Auszüge habe ich dem Blog eines Freundes entnommen, der unter dem Usernamen tonythetiger91 eine Zeit lang auf der Seite blogger.com aktiv war. '' ''Er veröffentlichte dort seit Mitte 2013 in sporadischen Abständen immer wieder meist humoristisch eingefärbte Blog-Einträge, die sich mit den alltäglichen Schwierigkeiten des Lebens in der brandenburgischen Provinz als junger, offen homosexueller Mann befassten. '' T''ony war einer kleinen Gruppe von Abonnenten - darunter auch mir - vor allem durch seinen Witz, seine lebenbejahende, offene Art und seine Toleranz ein Begriff geworden. '' ''Nach dem Verfassen seines letzten Posts am 19.04.2015 blieb die Seite noch eine Weile aktiv, und nach einiger Zeit ohne weitere Rückmeldung von ihm begannen ich und einige andere Follower allmählich, die mehr als haarsträubende Geschichte die er in den vorangegangenen Beiträgen nach und nach berichtet und die nur wenig mit den sonstigen Themen seines Blogs zu tun hatte nicht mehr bloß für einen makabren Scherz zu halten. '' ''Wir beschlossen daher die entsprechenden Posts sicherheitshalber im Vorfeld abzuspeichern, für den Fall, dass sie womöglich als Beweismaterial benötigt werden könnten. Was hier zu sehen ist, sind alle Einträge aus der Zeit vor dem Erliegen jeglicher Blogaktivität. 01/02/2015 Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder – pünktlich zum Monatsanfang; wer hätte das gedacht! Ja, ich lebe noch. Nein, ich wurde nicht von Außerirdischen entführt und in irgendeinem fernen Spiralarm der Galaxis abgeliefert, um bei irgendwelchen erniedrigenden Sondenexperimenten als Versuchsobjekt zu dienen. Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit zu schreiben, weil ich mich bis gestern im Krankenhaus aufgehalten habe – Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, im Krankenhaus; unserer schönen Immanuel-Klinik hier in Rüdersdorf, dem Sterbeort von so berühmten Persönlichkeiten wie Harald Juhnke und Klaus-Jürgen Wussow ... Wer auch immer das war. Und, ob ihr's glauben wollt oder nicht – es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, da hätte ich mich selber zu diesen großen Persönlichkeiten der deutschen Geschichte gesellt. Wieso, fragt ihr? Tja – weil ich ANGESCHOSSEN WURDE, deswegen! Ja, richtig: ANGESCHOSSEN, im Sinne von: Kugeln, peng-peng, Aua! Jetzt werdet ihr erstmals ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche gucken, nachdem ihr das gelesen habt. Vielleicht werdet ihr sagen: tony, red keinen Blödsinn, wir leben hier schließlich nicht in Amerika. Und auch nicht in Bayern, was das angeht – da unten vertritt man ja auch noch eine etwas andere Einstellung zum Besitz von Feuerwaffen als hier oben. Es heißt ja nicht umsonst, die Bayern wären die Texaner Deutschlands. Na ja. Aber mal Ernst beiseite, genau das ist mir passiert. Ich bin angeschossen worden. Die Ärzte haben mir eine Kugel aus meinem rechten Schulterblatt gepult, ich lag ein paar Tage im Koma, und danach konnte ich mich einige Tage lang an meinem kuscheligen Krankenhausbett, dem köstlichen Kantinenessen und vor allem jeder Menge Unterhaltungen mit den freundlichen und interessierten Mitarbeitern der örtlichen Polizei erfreuen. Aber, meine verehrten Leser, das Abgefahrenste habe ich mir selbstverständlich für den Schluss aufgehoben. Ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, wie das passieren konnte, und welcher ungehobelte Schuft es war, der mit so drastischen Mitteln versucht hat, euren geschätzten Freund und Verfasser dieses Blogs aus der Welt zu befördern. Tja, haltet euch fest: Es war ein Bulle! (Pardon, ein Polizist.) Irgend so ein netter Streifenbeamter, der es für lustig hielt, einen auf Maniac Cop '' zu machen (-übrigens ein echt geiler Film; schaut ihn euch ruhig mal an, wenn ihr Zeit habt! Bruce Campbell spielt auch mit!). Okay, passt auf, mir wird gerade klar, dass das eine ziemlich lange Geschichte werden dürfte – auf jeden Fall zu lang für heute. Ich muss noch einige Sachen erledigen – ab morgen darf ich dann ja schließlich nahtlos mit meinem Studium weitermachen, und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung mehr, wann ich welche Kurse habe. Außerdem muss ich noch mit ein paar Leuten telefonieren – So sehr ich euch alle liebe und einen besonderen Platz für euch an meinem Herzen reserviert halte, seid ihr ja schließlich nicht die Einzigen, die gerne Bescheid wissen wollen, was genau mir passiert ist und weswegen ich in letzter Zeit so still war ;) Ich verspreche aber, dass ich mich gleich morgen hinsetzen und euch eine kleine Zusammenfassung der ganzen verrückten Geschichte abliefern werde. Ich muss es so oder so aufschreiben – Ich glaube, ich werde irre, wenn ich das Ganze nicht irgendjemandem mitteile. Vielleicht rede ich vorher noch mit Alex – er war ja auch dabei und erinnert sich vielleicht noch an ein paar Details, die mir entfallen sein könnten. Also: spätestens übermorgen, dann erfahrt ihr Genaueres! Küsschen aufs Nüsschen, euer tony 04/02/2015 Hallihallöchen, und danke für eure Geduld! Na schön, es hat jetzt doch noch einen Tag länger gebraucht – meine Eltern haben gestern noch bei mir vorbeigeschaut und wollten sichergehen, dass bei mir alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Nebenbei, falls ich das noch nie vorher erwähnt habe: Ich habe die besten Eltern überhaupt, sie haben mich auch während der Krankenhauszeit andauernd besucht und waren immer für mich da, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe. Vielleicht lesen sie das hier ja gerade – also Hallo Papa, hallo Mama, ihr seid die Besten! Danke dafür, dass es euch gibt! :) Aber okay, zurück zum Geschehenen. Es hat mir tatsächlich geholfen, die ganze Geschichte gestern noch einmal mit meinen Eltern durchzukauen – mir ist einiges wieder eingefallen, das ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Alex hat schon am Tag vorher vorbeigeschaut – er hat sich ziemlich darüber geärgert, dass ich ihm nicht schon vorgestern Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass ich wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin, aber ich brauchte tatsächlich erstmal etwas Zeit für mich – sorry, Süßer, wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Ein Bisschen Leid tat es mir sowieso – Alex hat ja genau das Selbe durchgemacht und wollte bestimmt noch dringender unter vier Augen mit mir darüber reden. Na ja, okay, genug der Danksagungen und Entschuldigungen; ihr brennt sicher mittlerweile darauf, zu erfahren, was genau mir da neulich eigentlich passiert ist. Also, passt auf. Ich habe euch ja neulich schon mal davon erzählt, wie verdammt schwierig es hier bei uns in der Ecke ist, mal vernünftig auszugehen und einen drauf zu machen. Klar, es gibt ein paar ganz nette Läden – aber keinen einzigen anständigen Club, wo man mal ein wenig unter sich sein kann. Jedes Mal, wenn man hier draußen ausgeht, besteht ungefähr eine Chance von 70/30, dass man irgendwelchen rechten Spinnern über den Weg läuft, die es lustig finden, Jagd auf ein paar „Schwulenbübchen“ zu machen. Und selbst, wenn es keine direkte Konfrontation gibt – die Pöbeleien und dummen Sprüche sind auch nicht gerade schön. Ich weiß, ich weiß – Es ist ja insgesamt schon besser geworden in den letzten paar Jahren. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es früher mal hier gewesen sein muss – zu DDR-Zeiten hätte man hier ja noch in den Knast oder irgendein Arbeitslager wandern können, wenn man sich öffentlich als schwul outete oder irgendein Arschloch einen denunzierte. Aber es scheint immer noch ein paar hirnamputierte Wichser zu geben, die diese diese Zeiten nur allzu gerne wieder zurückkehren sehen würden. Der Unterschied zwischen Berlin und Brandenburg ist da einfach enorm. Herrjeh, Berlin hat sogar einen schwulen Bürgermeister – einen, der sich selbst geoutet und damit praktisch allen, die diese Information gegen ihn hätten einsetzen können, um schlechte Publicity zu erzeugen, den Mittelfinger gezeigt hat. Natürlich gibt’s da drüben auch Spinner – aber es ist überhaupt kein Vergleich zu uns auf dem Land. Und ich sage das, obwohl Rüdersdorf mit seinen ca. 15 000 Einwohnern ja eigentlich schon eine recht große Gemeinde ist und praktisch noch als Berliner Vorstadt zählt. Natürlich gibt’s hier auch so etwas wie eine Schwulenszene – ich habe mir ja schon früher in Kommentaren anhören müssen, ich würde einen auf Dafydd Thomas machen (ihr wisst schon - ''Little Britain: ''„Ich bin der einzige Schwule im Dorf!“). Dazu kann ich nur sagen: Die Schwulenszene hier draußen ist großartig, solange man darauf steht, sich mit meist deutlich älteren Männern irgendwo in der Wildnis zum Parkplatzsex zu verabreden. Ich meine – darüber sollten wir doch mittlerweile hinweg sein, oder? Ich will keine kuriosen Sextreffs besuchen – ich will einfach mal zusammen mit meinem Freund abends ausgehen, in irgendeinen netten kleinen Club, wo mich keiner wegen meiner sexuellen Orientierung blöd anmacht. Mich einfach mal 'nen Abend lang nicht verstecken müssen, weil ich mich unter Leuten bewege, die genauso ticken. Punkt. Ist doch nicht so schwer zu kapieren, oder? Sorry, aber darüber könnte ich mich pausenlos aufregen. Wir leben ja nicht mehr im finsteren Mittelalter, oder? Tja – falsch gedacht. Weiter im Text: Alex und ich hatten beschlossen, an diesem Abend – Freitag, 06. Januar - mal wieder dem „Busche“ einen Besuch abzustatten – toller Club in Berlin Friedrichshain; ich hab euch ja vor einer Weile schon einen Bericht mit ein paar Fotos geschickt. Wir fuhren mit dem Auto – viel entspannter auf diese Art, und wir konnten die Stereoanlage bis zum Anschlag aufdrehen. Ihr wisst ja, wie Alex ist - „Nur weil ich schwul bin muss ich nicht auf die Village People stehen!“ und so weiter. Also hörten wir Run DMC – ich glaube, es war das Album „Tougher than Leather“, volle Lautstärke. Der Abend fing eigentlich ziemlich cool an. Die Hinfahrt lief auch super, und der Besuch in der „Busche“ war sowieso erste Sahne – wie gesagt, geniale Atmosphäre und echt nette Leute. Auch geniale Drinks. Davon hatten wir dann auch ein paar – das sage ich hier mal so frei, weil ich es auch schon der Polizei erzählt habe. Klar haben die mir dafür nen Rüffel verpasst, aber hey, was hätten sie sagen sollen? Ich meine, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte man mir grade eine Kugel aus der Schulter geschnitten, also beließen sie es dabei, anstatt mir im Nachhinein noch eine Geldstrafe oder so aufzubürden. Echt kollegial von denen. Aber dazu kommen wir ja erst noch. Also – alles an diesem Abend lief normal, abgesehen vielleicht vom Alkoholpegel. Ich glaube, es lag daran, dass wir uns nicht im Voraus darauf geeinigt hatten, wer auf dem Rückweg den Fahrer spielen würde. Also, ihr Kiddies da draußen: Macht selbst nicht den gleichen Fehler, seid verantwortungsbewusst und so weiter, dann kommt ihr vielleicht auch ohne Schussverletzungen durchs Leben. Wie auch immer, wir waren nicht völlig besoffen – dann wären wir wahrscheinlich auch clever genug gewesen, nicht wieder in die Karre einzusteigen, sondern einfach die Bahn zurück zu nehmen. Aber wie die Dinge lagen, hatten wir gerade genug intus, um uns einreden zu können, dass schon alles gut gehen würde, und waren noch fit genug, um das auch tatsächlich zu glauben. Wir waren auf der Frankfurter Chausseestraße unterwegs, ungefähr auf Höhe dieses Landhauses im Süden, Remonte oder wie das heißt, aber noch vor der Abzweigung zur Niederheidenstraße. Links von uns befand sich so eine Art Waldstück – ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wie das heißt oder ob es überhaupt einen Namen hat. Weiter im Norden führt der Bollensdorfer Weg mitten hindurch, und noch weiter nördlich verläuft das Neuenhagener Mühlenfließ. Ich habe versucht, den genauen Ort mit Hilfe von Google Maps zu bestimmen, aber es ist mir nicht wirklich gelungen – nicht mal, als ich mir die entsprechenden Satellitenfotos angeschaut habe. Andererseits war es auch schon weit nach Mitternacht und stockfinster – uns war bisher kaum ein anderes Auto entgegengekommen, und auf unserer Fahrspur schienen wir die einzigen zu sein. Uns war das ziemlich egal – wie gesagt, der Abend war bis dahin wirklich schön gewesen, wir waren gut gelaunt und knutschten noch während der Fahrt ein Bisschen herum – verrückt spielende Hormone und so weiter, und wegen der freien Fahrbahn mussten wir auch nicht allzu sehr auf unseren Fahrstil achten – solange wir es vermieden, aus Versehen in den Straßengraben zu brettern. Während alledem lief immer noch dieselbe CD. Wir hatten gerade von vorne begonnen und alberten ein Bisschen herum, indem wir uns gegenseitig mit dem Refrain des ersten Songs abwechselten: „Who's house?“ - „Run's house! Who's house? - Run's house!“ und so weiter. Dann, grade als er bei „Who's“ angekommen war, stieß Alex, der am Steuer saß, einen plötzlichen Schrei aus („Huuuuuuuu-uuh!“ statt „Who“) und stieg so heftig auf die Bremse, dass ich im Beifahrersitz nach vorne gerissen wurde und nur der Sicherheitsgurt verhinderte, dass ich mir nicht die Stirn am Armaturenbrett einschlug. Ich wollte ihn gerade anschnauzen, ob er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, als er mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf etwas auf der Straße deutete und leise flüsterte: „Scheiße.“ Ich sah ebenfalls genauer hin und erkannte, dass ein Mann direkt vor uns auf der Straße stand, angestrahlt vom grellen Scheinwerferlicht, und uns beide anstarrte. Oder besser: Nicht einfach nur ein Mann. Ein Polizist. Mir ging natürlich sofort der Arsch auf Grundeis – Wir waren geliefert, dachte ich, und glücklich, wenn wir nur mit einem Strafzettel davonkommen würden. Schlimmstenfalls konnten wir die Nacht in einer Ausnüchterungszelle verbringen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich dachte, dass er ziemlich mickrig für einen Polizisten aussah – mager, nicht besonders groß; bestimmt unter 1,80. Das hätte mich vielleicht stutzig machen sollen – aber ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber verdutzt zu sein, dass er seine Pistole in der Hand hielt, als er langsam auf uns zukam. Jetzt – Für die von euch, die das vielleicht nicht wissen: In Deutschland benutzen Polizisten ihre Dienstwaffen nicht nur nachweislich ziemlich selten, sie werden sogar immer wieder dazu angehalten, so wenig Gebrauch wie möglich davon zu machen. Selbst in Situationen, in denen sie direkten Angriffen ausgesetzt sind verlangt es das Protokoll von ihnen, falls möglich auf weniger drastische Maßnahmen zurückzugreifen – soll heißen, Elektroschocker oder den allseits beliebten Gummiknüppel. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich die deutsche Polizei liebe, aber zumindest das war ein Aspekt, den ich immer einigermaßen beruhigend fand – auch, wenn es angeblich nur der anschließende Berg von lästigem Papierkram ist, der manche davon abhält, ein Bisschen John Wayne zu spielen. Und jetzt stand da dieser Typ auf der Straße – kein Dienstwagen, keine Kollegen, kein Blaulicht, nur mit einer Kelle in der einen und seiner Pistole in der anderen Hand. Alex drehte sofort die Musik ab, streckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster rief ihm zu, dass es ihm leid täte, er den Mann erst zu spät gesehen habe, und ob alles in Ordnung sei. Der Polizist antwortete nicht direkt, senkte aber seine Waffe – wobei er sie wohl bemerkt in der Hand behielt und nicht etwa wegsteckte – und kam auf unser Auto zu, wobei er die Kelle immer noch auf Brusthöhe hielt – fast, als habe er vergessen, dass er sie überhaupt in der Hand hielt. Dann blieb er auf Höhe des Fahrerfensters stehen und ging leicht in die Knie, um seinen Kopf zu uns hereinzustecken. Der Mann war relativ jung, soweit ich mich erinnere – leicht eingefallene Wangen, dunkelblondes oder hellbraunes Haar, glaube ich, und schlecht rasiert. An seine Augenfarbe kann ich mich nicht erinnern; ich habe schließlich kein fotografisches Gedächtnis oder so einen Unsinn. Allerdings weiß ich noch, dass irgend etwas an seiner Kappe mich nervös machte – ich weiß allerdings nicht mehr was genau. Seine Uniform sah dagegen aus wie die eines ganz normalen Streifenpolizisten, obwohl sie ihm vor allem um seine schmalen Schultern herum etwas zu groß zu sein schien. Über den Rücken geworfen trug er eine Art olivfarbenen Seesack. Er lächelte dann höflich, aber mechanisch und ohne einen von uns direkt anzuschauen, und fragte, ob er Alex' Führerschein sehen könnte. Das war alles – kein Kommentar zu der Vollbremsung direkt vor seiner Nase, zu unserem waghalsigen Fahrstil, gar nichts. Alex kramte sofort seinen Führerschein hervor und reichte ihn dem Mann, der ihn eingehend zu studieren begann – ein Bisschen zu eingehend vielleicht, denn er behielt ihn fast eine Minute in der Hand, während seine Augen hin-und herhuschten, so als versuche er, das darauf Geschriebene auswendig zu lernen. Wir saßen in dieser Zeit nur unbehaglich herum, weil er kein Wort sagte. Dann gab er Alex das Stück Papier zurück und nickte knapp. „Woher kommen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Alex sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann sagte er: „Na ja, aus Rüdersdorf. Ich dachte, das hätten Sie gerade selbst gelesen?“ Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nein,“ sagte er. „Das meinte ich nicht. Von wo aus sind Sie losgefahren?“ Dabei warf er mir einen eigenartigen Blick zu. Alex zuckte die Achseln. „Wir waren ein Bisschen in Berlin unterwegs. Jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause.“ Zu unserer Überraschung gluckste der Mann daraufhin fröhlich. „Ah, Berlin,“ sagte er in vermeintlich wissendem, kumpelhaften Tonfall. „Ein Bisschen die Clubs aufmischen, was? Ein Bisschen das Nightlife genießen, ja?“ Ich schwöre, genau das waren seine Worte - „Nightlife“, also ehrlich. Er klang plötzlich wie jemand, der viel Zeit damit verbracht hat, Jugendsprache aus einem dieser bescheuerten Wörterbücher zu lernen, in denen Worte wie „Krampfadergeschwader“ oder „voll krufte“ vorkommen, die im wirklichen Leben keiner benutzt. Natürlich nickten wir und lächelten höflich – wir dachten beide, dass es ein unverschämtes Glück war, auf einen freundlichen Deppen gestoßen zu sein, der sich bei uns lieb Kind machen wollte, und nicht auf irgendeinen hartgesottenen RoboCop, der uns wegen dem Bisschen Alkohol am Steuer gleich die Lizenz entziehen würde. Wahrscheinlich stand er schon seit Stunden alleine hier draußen herum und langweilte sich furchtbar. Wir plauderten also eine Weile höflich über Berlin – nichts Spezielles, soweit ich mich erinnere, einfach über die Stadt und was dort gerade vor sich ging - Wir lachten sogar gemeinsam, als wir auf den immer wieder verzögerten Flughafenbau zu sprechen kamen – das Sorgenkind der Großstadt schlechthin, über das selbst wir von außerhalb immer wieder schmunzeln mussten. Dieser Teil des Gespräches muss ungefähr, ich weiß nicht, zehn bis zwölf Minuten gedauert haben. Ich wurde allmählich müde und wollte schon nach einem Vorwand suchen, endlich weiterfahren zu können – es machte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr den Eindruck, als ob er uns noch für irgendetwas würde belangen wollen. Kelle und Waffe hatte er mittlerweile wieder an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Genau in diesem Moment wurde sein Ton allerdings wieder ernster, und er sagte so etwas wie: „Hört mal, Jungs. Ihr könnt mir doch sicher einen kleinen Gefallen tun, oder?“ ''Oh Gott, höre ich euch jetzt ausrufen, bitte nicht das, was ich denke! Ich meine, könnte es offensichtlicher sein? Der „einsame“ Cop, der fernab der Zivilisation ein schwules Pärchen anhält, ungewöhnlich freundlich zu ihnen ist und sie dann um einen „Gefallen“ bittet? Ich muss zugeben – ich schätze, in dem Moment ging mir genau das Gleiche durch den Kopf, und ich dachte noch, dass es jetzt allmählich an der Zeit für Alex wäre den Fuß aufs Gaspedal zu setzen und dem Kerl einfach davonzubrausen. Aber weit gefehlt – der Bursche lächelte nur und fragte, ob es uns etwas ausmachen würde, ihn eventuell zu seinem Revier zurückzufahren. Er erklärte uns, dass sein Dienstwagen ein Stück die Straße hinunter eine Panne gehabt hätte, die Batterie kaputt sei und ohne Batterie auch das Funkgerät nicht funktionieren würde, während sein Diensthandy keinen Empfang habe – kurz, er sei hier mitten in der Nacht auf dieser vermaledeiten Straße gestrandet. Ich muss sagen, das beruhigte mich immens. Ich wusste, dass es in der Berliner Straße nördlich von uns eine Polizeiwache gab. Die Fahrt dorthin würde nicht allzu lange dauern, und danach würden wir ihn los sein. Außerdem erklärte es ein unheimliches Erscheinen mitten auf der Straße und ganz allein. Alex erzählte mir später, er sei skeptischer gewesen – Cops arbeiteten in Paaren, sagte er. Allerdings habe er sich nicht getraut, den Burschen nach dem Verbleib seines Partners zu fragen, um nicht aufdringlich zu erscheinen – auch er hoffte schließlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass nach dem kurzen Umweg die Sache für uns gegessen sein würde. Wir willigten also ein und ließen ihn zu uns ins Auto einsteigen, wobei er auf dem Rücksitz Platz nahm und uns den Weg erklärte, den wir nehmen mussten. Es war seltsam, ihn hinter uns sitzen zu haben – ich musste sofort wieder daran denken, wie er mit gezogener Waffe einfach dagestanden hatte, als wir ihm begegnet waren. Ich warf ihm daher während der Fahrt mehrmals nervöse Blicke im Rückspiegel zu, die er jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Nur einmal sah er kurz auf und lächelte mir fröhlich zu – eine Spur zu ''fröhlich, und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wie sich herausstellte, dirigierte er uns wirklich in Richtung der Wache, die ich im Sinn gehabt hatte – also bis zur Abzweigung Niederheidenstraße. Wir waren Selbige etwa bis zur Hälfte hinaufgefahren, als die ganze Sache allmählich unheimlich zu werden begann. Wir hatten gerade wieder damit angefangen, über die Stadt zu plaudern, als er uns plötzlich fragte, welchen Club wir eigentlich besucht hätten. Er sagte, dass er neugierig sei, wo junge Leute heutzutage „abhängen“ würden, und ob wir ihm nicht einen „heißen Laden“ empfehlen könnten, in dem man ein paar „scharfe Mädels aufreißen“ könnte - Noch einmal, ich ''schwöre, das genau waren seine Worte. Es war schon seltsam genug, einen Polizisten mitten in der Nacht auf dem Rücksitz herumzukutschieren – aber sich auch noch mit ihm über das Berliner Nachtleben zu unterhalten, und dann auch noch über „scharfe Mädels“- das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Alex versuchte ihm vorsichtig zu erklären, dass er wahrscheinlich wenig Spaß daran haben würde, den selben Club wie wir zu besuchen, und wir beide mussten dabei ein wenig kichern. Das schien er uns krumm zu nehmen, denn er fragte leicht beleidigt, ob wir denn glauben würden, dass er zu alt sei, um sich noch ins Nachtleben zu stürzen, oder so etwas in der Art. Jetzt war ich es, der sich einmischte, indem ich ihm höflich zu erklären versuchte, dass es nicht an ihm läge – sondern daran, dass man dort, wo wir herkamen, keine scharfen Mädels finden würde, sondern höchstens – und dabei musste ich noch einmal ein Bisschen kichern und tätschelte Alex' Schenkel ein wenig – ein paar süße Typen. Seine Reaktion kam – unerwartet, gelinde gesagt. Er starrte uns nur einen Augenblick an, seine Augen weiteten sich in plötzlichem Begreifen, und er schrie auf, als habe ihn eine Hornisse gestochen. „Haltet sofort den Wagen an!“ brüllte er. Alex muss sich ziemlich erschrocken haben, und auch ich war schockiert von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Ich meine, ich habe schon eine Menge homophobe Leute komisch agieren gesehen, aber dieser Typ sah aus, wie – Ich weiß nicht – Wie jemand, der gerade feststellt, dass der Whirlpool in dem er ein Nickerchen gemacht hat zwischendurch mit Scheiße gefüllt wurde. Wir hielten also an, während er auf dem Rücksitz unverständlich vor sich hin murmelte, Gebete oder Flüche herunterrasselte, keine Ahnung, und wie ein Verrückter in dem Sack zu kramen begann, den er dabei hatte. Als wir zum Stehen gekommen waren, hatte er sich eine Gasmaske übers Gesicht gezogen – kein Witz, so ein sperriges, altes Teil, das aussah, als stamme es aus gebrauchten Armeebeständen. Außerdem hielt er seine Knarre wieder an der Hand, und schrie uns mit durch den Atemfilter der Maske gedämpfter Stimme an, wir sollten „sofort aus dem verdammten Wagen aussteigen!“ Ich glaube, wir saßen sekundenlang wie versteinert da und glotzten ihn einfach nur an. Daraufhin donnerte ein Schuss, und die Windschutzscheibe zerbarst, sodass Splitter auf uns fielen, während er wiederholte: „Raus! Sofort!“ Wir taten, wie uns geheißen – lösten mit robotischen Bewegungen unsere Sicherheitsgurte, während er schon ausgestiegen war und weiter mit seiner Waffe herumfuchtelte, damit wir nicht auf die Idee kamen, einfach loszurennen und wegzulaufen. Ihr wisst, ich habe schon einiges an krankem Scheiß erlebt. Mit sechzehn bin ich von einer Gruppe Neonazis ziemlich übel mit einem Baseballschläger verprügelt worden, nur weil ich damals mit einem Gay-Pride-T-Shirt über die Straße gegangen bin. Aber das hier – Ich meine, ein Bulle mit einer Gasmaske, der eine Knarre auf mich und meinen Freund richtet? Aber passt auf – es kommt noch besser. Wir waren gerade ausgestiegen, als der Kerl irgendeinen Unsinn zu brabbeln anfängt, dass wir ihm gefälligst früher hätten sagen sollen, dass wir schwul seien, und dass wir es ihm mit Absicht verschwiegen hätten, um ihn zu infizieren. Alex – viel geistesgegenwärtiger als ich, viel mutiger – fragte ihn, womit ''genau wir ihn denn bitte infiziert haben sollten, aber er reagierte gar nicht, sondern hielt uns nur die Pistole hin und fuchtelte mit dem freien Arm in Richtung des bereits erwähnten Waldstücks, das sich jetzt in seinem Rücken befand. Ich meine, das ganze war surreal – links und rechts von uns lagen Häuser, das hier war ein verdammtes Wohngebiet, aber nirgendwo brannte mehr Licht, und keiner schien sich um sein irres Geschrei zu kümmern – oder um den Schuss, der gerade gefallen war. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären – ''irgendjemand ''muss sich doch etwas dabei gedacht haben, oder? Tja, wie die Dinge lagen, blieb uns nichts Anderes übrig, als zu tun, was er uns sagte. Er hielt die Waffe vor sich hin und bedeutete uns immer wieder, weiterzugehen – zunächst zwischen zwei Häusern hindurch und durch eine Art Baugrube, und dann von dort aus weiter in den Wald hinein. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er es fertigbrachte, trotz der Gasmaske so gut zu sehen – jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass er auch nur ein einziges Mal stolperte, obwohl sowohl Alex als auch ich Mühe hatten, in der Dunkelheit nicht hinzufallen. Der Boden war übersät mit totem, faulendem Laub und abgestorbenen Ästen. Es war gar kein richtiger Wald – nur eine Ansammlung von Bäumen. Es gab sogar Fußwege, die mitten hindurch führten, und selbst in der relativen Finsternis konnten wir von einem Ende zum anderen sehen - Jedenfalls anfangs. Je weiter wir allerdings gingen, desto dichter begannen die Bäume, rings um uns aufzuragen. Wir waren bestimmt eine Viertelstunde lang marschiert, als Alex noch einmal zögernd zu fragen wagte, wohin genau wir unterwegs seien. Der Mann antwortete nicht – er hob nur wieder drohend seine Waffe, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, weiterzugehen. Dann fragte er uns plötzlich, ob wir eigentlich stolz darauf seien, so schamlos herumzulaufen und unsere Plage zu verbreiten. Seine Hand zitterte bedrohlich, und er griff sich an die Brust und hustete laut. Er klagte über Schmerzen in seiner Lunge, hob anklagend einen Finger und schrie uns erneut an, dass wir ihn infiziert hätten, und dass alles unsere Schuld sei - Nichts als wirres Gerede. In diesem Augenblick löste sich ein weiterer Schuss. Er ging ins Leere – zwischen Alex und mir hindurch irgendwo in die Büsche - aber ich glaube, ich muss mir vor Schreck in die Hose gemacht haben, und ich schäme mich nicht, das zuzugeben. Der Bursche schien für einen Moment allerdings ebenso sehr erschrocken zu sein wie wir – offensichtlich hatte er den Schuss nicht beabsichtigt, sondern lediglich aus Nervosität den Abzug zu weit durchgezogen, und der unerwartete Rückstoß hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Alex – mein Held, möchte ich beinahe sagen – nutzte diesen Augenblick der Ablenkung, stürzte sich auf den Kerl und rammte ihm seine Faust mit aller Kraft in den Magen, sodass er einknickte und nach Luft schnappend zu Boden ging. „Lauf!“ schrie Alex, und ich setzte mich sofort in Bewegung – obwohl meine Beine sich wie Pudding anfühlten. Wir waren etwa ein paar hundert Meter weit zurückgerannt, als wir hinter uns das durch die Maske gedämpfte Fluchen unseres Verfolgers hören konnten und ein weiterer Schuss donnerte, der aber harmlos in irgendeinen Baum einschlug. Wir rannten, als säße uns der Teufel im Nacken – Na ja, eigentlich saß uns etwas noch viel Schlimmeres als der Teufel im Nacken. Jedenfalls weiß ich danach nicht mehr viel. Ich hörte es noch einmal Donnern, und ich glaube, ein Teil von mir spürte auch den Schmerz in meinem Rücken, aber ich realisierte in diesem Moment nicht, dass ich getroffen worden war. Ich fiel flach aufs Gesicht, spuckte einen Mund voll toter Blätter und Walderde aus, und schon war ich wieder auf den Beinen und rannte weiter, was das Zeug hielt. Um ehrlich zu sein, endet meine Erinnerung an dieser Stelle ziemlich abrupt. Ich glaube, danach fielen keine weiteren Schüsse – entweder hatte der Mistkerl zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgegeben, uns weiter nachzustellen, oder aber ihm war schlichtweg die Munition ausgegangen. Alex sagt auf jeden Fall, ich sei noch bis zur Waldgrenze gekommen, bevor ich zusammenbrach. Er warf sich meinen unverletzten Arm über die Schulter und schleppte mich zurück zu unserem Wagen – offenbar bemerkte er erst dann, dass er von meinem Blut überströmt war. Wir fuhren dann bis zu der Polizeiwache, zu der wir ursprünglich unterwegs gewesen waren. Ich weiß – das klingt so ziemlich wie der letzte Ort, an den wir nach so einer Erfahrung hätten fahren sollen, aber es war das einzig Vernünftige, und vielleicht rettete es mir sogar das Leben - ich stand schließlich unter Schock und hatte eine Menge Blut verloren. Die Beamten leisteten sofort erste Hilfe und riefen den Notarzt, bevor sie mich ins Krankenhaus verfrachteten – auf Drängen von Alex hin in Begleitung eines Polizisten. Der Gute muss vollkommen außer sich gewesen sein und so ziemlich das halbe Revier zusammengeschrien haben, bis sie schließlich einwilligten, mich nicht ohne Beschützer wegzubringen, bevor sie seine Aussage aufnahmen. Tja, das war die ganze Geschichte – das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich in einem Krankenhausbett aufwachte, mit mörderischen Schmerzen in der Schulter, angeschlossen an diverse Schläuche und vollkommen verwirrt. Es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis mir alles wieder einfiel, und mit jeder Erinnerung schien mir das große Ganze verstörender und unheimlicher. Ich bin unsagbar froh, dass das alles jetzt hinter mir liegt und ich endlich anderen Menschen davon erzählen kann. Außerdem bin ich froh darüber, in meiner Krankenhauszeit so viele, viele E-mails und Fragen nach meiner Befindlichkeit erhalten zu haben – ihr Leutchen da draußen seid mir treu geblieben, und das trotz längerer Abwesenheit. Das soll nicht unbelohnt bleiben. Für heute ist es allmählich etwas spät, um noch lange weiterzuschreiben, aber wenn ihr wollt, dann gibt es vielleicht noch ein paar interessante Ergänzungen zu der verrückten Begebenheit, von der ich euch gerade berichtet habe – vielleicht ist es aber auch besser, sie einfach unter den Teppich zu kehren und so weiter zu machen wie zuvor, nachdem ich mir das Gröbste von der Seele geredet habe. Schreibt mir doch einfach in den Kommentaren, ob ihr den Rest der Geschichte auch noch hören wollt. Ansonsten – danke fürs Zuhören, und danke, dass es euch Alle gibt! Erschöpft, aber zufrieden euer tony 06/02/2015 Halli-Hallo meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder! Es hat ein Bisschen gedauert, aber – nur um das vorwegzunehmen – ich bin zutiefst berührt von der Anteilnahme, die ich durch eure Nachrichten erfahren habe, und es macht mich glücklich zu hören, dass so viele von euch sich so sehr für mein Wohlergehen interessieren. Ich kann euch versichern, dass es mir wieder ganz hervorragend geht, dass ich keine bleibenden Schäden durch meine Verletzung davongetragen habe, und dass ich mich auch psychisch wieder vollkommen von meiner unheimlichen Erfahrung erholt habe – danke für die Nachfrage! Jetzt zum eigentlichen Knackpunkt. Ich hatte mir natürlich schon gedacht, dass ihr alle darauf brennen würdet, zu wissen, wie die Geschichte mit dem ominösen Verrückten in der Polizeiuniform weitergeht. Gebt es zu: Das ist schon um Einiges spannender als das, was ich sonst so schreibe, hmh? ;) Na ja - Ich kann euch keinen Vorwurf deswegen machen! Ich war ja selbst geradezu besessen davon, mehr über die Zusammenhänge der ganzen Sache herauszufinden. Nach so einer verrückten Geschichte – Ich meine, wer würde da nicht wissen wollen, was zum Teufel wohl dahintersteckt? Tja, zu eurem und meinem Glück hat mir die Polizei vorgestern einen kleinen Besuch zuhause abgestattet, um mich eingehender über jenen Abend zu befragen, als ihnen das im Krankenhaus möglich war. Zum Glück trug keiner der beiden Kommissare eine Uniform – ich hätte sie wohl nur durch den Türspion hindurch betrachtet und dann einfach draußen stehen gelassen, haha. Nun, während der Befragung sah ich auf jeden Fall Einiges, das die ganze Sache noch interessanter erscheinen lässt. Nachdem ich meine Geschichte noch einmal und in voller Länge zum Besten gegeben hatte, nickte einer der Beiden und zog ein Foto aus einer Mappe, die er während der Unterhaltung auf meinem Küchentisch abgelegt hatte - eine Fotografie mit hoher Auflösung, die eine Polizeimütze zeigte. Er fragte mich, ob mir diese Mütze bekannt vor käme, woraufhin ich bloß mit den Schultern zuckte und fragte, ob es die Mütze des seltsamen Angreifers sei. Der Kommissar nickte und bestätigte, dass dieser die Mütze, ebenso wie seine Tasche, in all der Eile in unserem Auto hatte liegen lassen. Er fragte mich, ob mir an dieser Mütze etwas Besonderes auffiele, woraufhin ich genauer hinschaute und endlich das Detail entdeckte, das mich wohl schon an jenem Abend verwirrt hatte. Das kleine Abzeichen darauf war ein Anderes – nicht der übliche Stern mit dem jeweiligen Wappen des Bundeslandes darauf, sondern ein Lorbeerkranz, und in dessen Mitte – ich glaube, ich muss mich tatsächlich ein Bisschen verschluckt haben bei dieser Erkenntnis – Hammer und Sichel. „Die sieht aus, als stamme sie noch aus der DDR,“ kommentierte ich verwundert. Der Kommissar sah mich allerdings nur ernst an, fragte dann noch einmal, ob ich sicher sei, dass dies die Mütze gewesen sei, die der Täter getragen habe, und zeigte mir auf mein Nicken hin eine weitere Fotografie. „Sah der Täter dem Mann auf diesem Bild ähnlich?“ fragte er. Ich zögerte. Das Bild zeigte die Nahaufnahme von einer Art Pass oder Ausweis, versehen mit zwei verblassten Stempelmarkierungen, die ebenfalls das Wappen der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik zeigten, sowie zwei weiteren, frischeren Stempeln, die in Großbuchstaben UNGÜLTIG verkündeten. Der Großteil der Schrift war zu verblasst, um sie noch entziffern zu können. In der oberen linken Ecke befand sich eine alte Fotografie, die einen missmutig dreinschauenden Mann um die Vierzig mit lichtem Haarkranz, Schnauzbart und kleinen, dicht zusammenstehenden Augen unter buschigen Brauen zeigte. Daneben stand, gerade noch lesbar, der Name Johann Bierbichler. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Kommissar nickte, als habe er sich das bereits gedacht, und seufzte dann, ehe er mir ein drittes Foto zeigte. Darauf abgebildet war ein junger Mann, höchstens Anfang Dreißig und in voller Polizeiuniform - in normaler, meine ich, nicht in der der DDR. Der Kommissar wiederholte daraufhin seine Frage, ob die auf dem Foto abgebildete Person der Mann sei, der mich und Alex in den Wald geführt hatte, was ich ebenfalls verneinte – der Polizist auf dem Foto hatte dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar und war deutlich kräftiger gebaut. Ich fragte daraufhin, ob man das Waldstück, in das der Fremde uns geführt hatte, bereits untersuchte, was beide Beamten jedoch unbeantwortet ließen. Sie entschuldigten sich damit, dass es ihnen zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt noch nicht möglich sei, mir genauere Einzelheiten über ihre Ermittlungen mitzuteilen, und baten mich, Geduld zu haben – man würde den Mann schon aufspüren. Später rief ich Alex an, der mir berichtete, dass sie auch ihn besucht und ihn die gleichen Dinge gefragt hatten. Die Sache hatte mein Interesse geweckt, und es gelang mir, ihn zu überreden, uns noch am Abend des selben Tages zu treffen und ein Bisschen im Internet herum zu suchen. Okay, jetzt kommt der abgefahrene Teil. Johann Bierbichler (ich meine, was ist das denn überhaupt für ein Name???) war tatsächlich mal bei der Deutschen Volkspolizei – allerdings gegen Ende der 1960er Jahre, noch zu Zeiten der DDR. Er wurde damals unehrenhaft wegen irgendeines Skandals entlassen, aber es war mir unmöglich, über das Internet weitere Details aufzutreiben. Das kann natürlich unmöglich er selbst gewesen sein, der uns an jenem Abend begegnet ist – nicht nur sah er ganz anders aus, er ist auch seit ungefähr dreißig Jahren tot. Alex hat auf jeden Fall gesagt, dass er noch einmal gründlicher nachforschen will – er kennt sich mit dem Internet besser aus als ich. Aber: falls jemand von euch ein Forum oder so kennen sollte, in dem ich mehr herausfinden könnte, oder falls jemand den Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört hat, dann schreibt mir bitte eine PN – allmählich fängt diese Sache nämlich wirklich an, mich zu interessieren! 19/02/2015 Hallo meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist 'ne Weile her. Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, meinen Blog in der Zwischenzeit fortzuführen – Weder auf althergebrachte Weise, noch im Hinblick auf irgendwelche Detektivspielchen bezüglich meines Zusammentreffens mit gruseligen Polizeibeamten. Mein Studium nervt. Die Studienabschnitte gehen ja noch in Ordnung, aber die Praxis ist furchtbar. [''Anmerkung: tony studierte Wirtschaftsinformatik im Dualen Studium bei einer Firma in Berlin, deren Namen wir hier nicht angeben können] Zumindest komme ich noch drum herum, jeden Tag an derselben Stelle vorbeifahren zu müssen, an dem Alex und ich diesem Verrückten begegnet sind – Der Wagen steht noch immer in der Garage, und die Windschutzscheibe ist immer noch nicht ersetzt. Da kann der Typ von Carglass im Radio noch so sehr rumjodeln – das Geld habe ich im Moment einfach nicht. Nein, meine Freunde, euer geliebter tony muss sich wie ein Normalsterblicher jeden Morgen mit der Bahn behelfen. Und das dauert! Na ja, aber genug der Beschwerden. Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund für diesen Eintrag. Es gibt Neuigkeiten zu dem irren Polizisten! Und, wer hätte das gedacht: Sie stammen tatsächlich von einem meiner treuen Leser! Danke an dieser Stelle an mynameisPatrick, du bist ein echter Schatz! Küsschen! ;) ...aber mal im Ernst, danke! – Patrick ist nämlich Mitarbeiter im Stadtarchiv, und er war tatsächlich in der Lage, ein paar Dokumente auszugraben, die neues Licht auf die Angelegenheit werfen – wenn auch aus einer unerwarteten Richtung und in einer gruseligen Farbe, wenn ihr mir folgen könnt. Also: Ihr erinnert euch sicher noch daran, wie ich sagte, dass dieser Johann Bierbichler – der Typ auf dem alten DDR-Polizeiausweis, den mein Lieblingsirrer an jenem Abend in Alex' Auto liegen ließ – ein ehemaliger Beamter der Deutschen Volkspolizei war, und dass er unehrenhaft entlassen wurde, oder? Tja: Jetzt kennen wir den Grund dafür! Bierbichler war offenbar unter Anderem dafür zuständig, sich mit gewissen Leuten zu treffen, die damals in der Schwulenszene in Ostberlin herumtrieben, und sie als Spitzel anzuwerben. Damals fiel Schwulsein unter den sogenannten „Unzuchtsparagraphen“ 175 im StGB – googelt das bei Gelegenheit mal; ist echt harter Tobak für heutige Verhältnisse! Der Paragraph war zwar „nur“ bis 1968 gültig (interessantes Detail: In Westdeutschland noch bis 1988! Zieht euch das mal rein! Und da soll nochmal Einer sagen, die Wessis wären schon immer die Liberaleren gewesen!), aber für unseren Herrn Bierbichler reichte das anscheinend gerade noch aus – der wurde nämlich erst '65 entlassen. Auf alle Fälle war das eine verrückte Geschichte – Bierbichler verfrachte damals bestimmt ein paar Dutzend Leute hinter Schloss und Riegel – brachte ihre eigenen Freunde, Partner oder Familienangehörigen dazu, sie zu verpfeifen, und buchtete sie dann ein, weil sie in den Augen des Regimes die falsche sexuelle Orientierung hatten. Der Grund für seine Entlassung soll allerdings gewesen sein, dass er selbst bei homosexuellen Handlungen erwischt worden sei. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Das kranke Arschloch hat sozusagen seine eigenen Leute ans Messer geliefert, und anstatt wenigstens selber auch in den Bau zu wandern, wurde er nur unter fadenscheinigen Erklärungen vom Dienst suspendiert! Aber jetzt kommt das Härteste. Bis Anfang der 80er findet sich nichts mehr über den Verbleib von Johann Bierbichler. Er muss damals schon etwa sechzig gewesen sein, lebte allein in einem kleinen Haus außerhalb von Berlin, und zwar - jetzt haltet euch fest!- genau hier, in Rüdersdorf. Na ja, genau genommen in der Heinitzstraße. Die Jahre in verfrühter Pension scheinen seinem Geist wohl nicht gut getan zu haben, denn 1983 drehte er plötzlich durch. Jetzt, alles der Reihe nach. Man muss dazu wissen, dass das Jahr 1983 in Deutschland einen ziemlichen Höhepunkt in Sachen Schwulenhass markiert – Es war die Zeit der AIDS-Hysterie (damals von den Amis schon als „Gay related immune deficiency“ GRID tituliert – Dankeschön, ihr Penner!), und im SPIEGEL erschien ein Artikel, der ziemlich schnell die Runde machte und der AIDS als „Lustseuche“ brandmarkte, die vor allem von Prostituierten und Homosexuellen verbreitet wurde. Später um diese Zeit machte ein Münchner CDU-Politiker namens Peter Gauweiler von sich reden, der einen sogenannten „Maßnahmenkatalog“ veröffentlichte, dessen erklärtes Ziel es war, die „Infrastruktur der Schwulenszene“ zu zerschlagen. Das ging damals ziemlich durch die Medien, sorgte für viel Furore und unter Anderem auch für die Gründung der Deutschen AIDS-Hilfe. Wie dem auch sei – bei Bierbichler sorgte es offenbar vor allem dafür, dass eine schon seit Langem defekte Sicherung durchbrannte. Irgendwie muss er auf die verrückte Idee gekommen sein, dass AIDS sich deswegen so schnell verbreite, weil es sich weiterentwickelt habe – und zwar zu einer durch die Atemluft übertragenen Plage. Es gibt Zeugenaussagen davon, wie er einige Tage nach dem Bekanntwerden des Artikels damit begann, Lebensmittel in seinem Haus zu horten, als stünde die Apokalypse bevor, und bereits nach einer Woche nicht mehr das Haus verließ, sondern nur noch gelegentlich am Fenster gesehen wurde – mit einer Gasmaske vor dem Gesicht. Natürlich ging das nicht lange gut – Die Nachbarn fingen an, sich Sorgen zu machen und sich wohl auch ein wenig zu fürchten, also riefen sie die Polizei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber als Bierbichler die ehemaligen Kollegen anrücken sah, war er überhaupt nicht begeistert, kein Stück. Er muss sich ein Bisschen gefühlt haben wie der heroische letzte Überlebende einer Zombie-Epidemie, schätze ich. Wie dem auch sei: Als man versuchte, sich gewaltsam Zutritt zu seinem Haus zu verschaffen, kletterte er unbemerkt aufs Dach – und begann von dort, mit einem halbautomatischen Karabiner in die mittlerweile darunter versammelte Menge von Beamten und Schaulustigen zu feuern. Niemand wusste später, woher die Waffe stammte – Er besaß keinen Jagdschein oder dergleichen, also wurde gemutmaßt, dass frühere Kollegen sie ihm über gewisse Umwege als eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk aus den Polizeibeständen hatten zukommen lassen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum die Artikel über den Vorfall der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr zugänglich sind – die Polizei muss damals wohl eine Blamage befürchtet haben und vertuschte die ganze Angelegenheit. Bierbichler wurde schließlich von einem Scharfschützen der Polizei erschossen, aber nicht bevor er insgesamt acht Menschen von seinem Posten auf dem Dach aus erledigt hatte, während er unentwegt gerufen haben soll, er „wolle ihnen doch nur helfen“. … Puh, okay. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr jetzt alle erstmal ein Bisschen durchatmen müsst. Da soll doch noch einmal jemand sagen, das Leben hier in Rüdersdorf sei immer langweilig gewesen, was? Tja, wenn es euch so geht wie mir, dann fragt ihr euch jetzt wahrscheinlich auch, wie das alles mit den Ereignissen zu tun haben kann, in die ich selbst verwickelt war. „Aber tony,“ werdet ihr sagen, „wenn dieser Spinner schon so lange tot ist, woher hat dann dieser andere Spinner seine ganzen Sachen? Und warum hat er sich genau so durchgedreht verhalten?“ Nun... keine Ahnung, zumindest was die letzte Frage angeht. Wirklich, da tappe ich vollkommen im Dunkeln. Andererseits: Schaut euch mal die Morde von Jack the Ripper an – Wie viele Nachahmungstäter hat der wohl schon motiviert, loszuziehen und ein paar Prostituierte umzubringen? Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass irgendein Psycho, der schlecht auf Schwule zu sprechen ist wie diese Typen auf Prostituierte sich ebenso von jemandem wie Bierbichler inspiriert fühlen könnte. Andererseits – wenn er nicht gerade ebenfalls im Stadtarchiv tätig ist (ich hoffe, du bist da über jeden Verdacht erhaben, Patrick!) dürfte es schwer für ihn gewesen sein, überhaupt von dem Kerl gehört zu haben – geschweige denn von seiner Obsession für AIDS. (Nebenbei, falls ihr es nicht schon erraten habt: Ich bin HiV-negativ. Ich kenne nicht mal irgendjemanden, der positiv ist. Gott, ich weiß noch nicht mal warum ich das überhaupt schreibe!) Nun, wie gesagt, keine Ahnung. Was die Sachen angeht, die früher mal Bierbichler gehört haben müssen – Da bin ich selbst drauf gestoßen, und zwar mit Hilfe von Alex, der den Artikel zufällig im Netz aufgestöbert hat. Es ist nur ein winziger Abschnitt aus der lokalen Wochenzeitung, bestimmt schon ein halbes Jahr alt – kein Dutzend Zeilen. Überschrift: Unbekannter schändet Grab auf dem Friedhof Rüdersdorf/Rudolf-Breitscheid-Straße So, das könnt ihr jetzt erst mal in Ruhe verdauen. Ich melde mich später noch mal – Habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ich vielleicht so langsam bei der Polizei anrufen sollte. 19/02/2015 [Nachtrag] Sie haben ihn! Kann jetzt nicht viel schreiben – Später mehr! 25/02/2015 Wahnsinn. Einfach Wahnsinn. Ich verzichte direkt mal auf meine sonstige kurze Einleitung und komme direkt zur Sache. Kurz nach dem Ende meines ersten Eintrags am fünften April rief ich bei der Polizei an, wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte. Dort meldete sich aber nur jemand, der mir sagte, der Kommissar, mit dem ich sprechen wolle, sei gerade nicht anwesend – Nach allem was er wisse, müsse ich allerdings nur einen Blick in die Zeitung werfen, um mehr zu erfahren. Ich legte auf, schon einigermaßen verwirrt, als das Telefon zu klingeln begann – jemand musste mich zeitgleich mit meinem Anruf bei der Polizei angerufen haben. Es war Alex, der einfach nur immer wieder wiederholte: „Sieh dir die Zeitung an, das musst du sehen – Sie haben ihn gefunden!“ Woraufhin ich, wie ihr euch bestimmt erinnert, meine zweite kurze Nachricht an jenem Abend verfasste. Jetzt also dazu, was ich im Folgenden sah, als ich tatsächlich nach draußen gegangen war und die Zeitung von diesem Morgen aus dem Kasten gefischt hatte. Um das vorwegzunehmen: Ich ESEL! Ich dummer ESEL! Ich habe zwar ein Abonnement für die Zeitung, aber ich lese sie fast nie – Es war eines dieser Gratis-Abos, die einem manchmal im Supermarkt aufgeschwatzt werden, und ich vergesse bloß regelmäßig es zu kündigen und ärgere mich dann über die Rechnungen. Mir wäre nicht im Traum eingefallen, tatsächlich darin nach Neuigkeiten zu suchen, die meinen eigenen Fall betrafen – und tatsächlich musste ich auch ein wenig suchen, bis ich etwas fand, aber da war es! Der Einfachheit halber fasse ich den Artikel hier bloß kurz zusammen – ich wollte eigentlich einen Link posten, aber auf der offiziellen Seite konnte ich keine Entsprechung zu dem Artikel in der Zeitung finden – entweder sie haben noch keine erstellt, oder es war als Schlagzeile scheinbar nicht eindrucksvoll genug, um auch online darüber zu berichten. Also, Folgendes ist passiert: Die Polizei hat scheinbar schon vor einigen Tagen das Waldstück abgesucht, von dem ich euch erzählt habe, um nach Spuren über den Verbleib des Verrückten zu suchen. Sie fanden aber scheinbar nichts – abgesehen von einem Einschussloch in einem Baum, das wohl noch von unserer Flucht stammte und das offenbar von der Dienstwaffe eines als vermisst gemeldeten Polizisten aus der Umgebung abgefeuert worden war – das muss der Kerl sein, dessen Foto mir der Kommissar damals gezeigt hat; der Große mit den dunklen Haaren. Das erklärt auch, wie der merkwürdige Bierbichler - Nachahmer an die Kelle und die Uniform gekommen ist, in der wir ihn damals gesehen haben. Den Polizisten haben sie übrigens bisher noch nicht gefunden. Jetzt aufgepasst. Vorgestern hat scheinbar einer der Forstbeamten, die ab und zu in diesem Waldstück nach dem Rechten sehen, irgendwo darin einen Haufen Holztrümmer gefunden – offenbar von einem Hochstand; allerdings von einem, von dem er selber gar nicht wusste, dass es ihn überhaupt gab. Als er die Trümmer durchsuchte, fand er darunter außerdem eine Art Kanaldeckel – eine Luke zu einem darunter gelegenen Luftschutzraum. Absolut irre – Das Ding muss noch aus der Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs stammen, und niemand wusste davon. Dem Mann war der Schacht nicht geheuer, zumal aus seinen Tiefen ein ziemlich übler Gestank hevorgedrungen sein soll, weswegen er sich bei einem befreundeten Beamten der nahegelegenen Polizeiwache meldete. Daraufhin erschienen schließlich zwei der Polizisten und stiegen in das Loch hinunter, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und ratet mal, was sie da unten gefunden haben? Ich werde es euch verraten: Unseren flüchtigen Angreifer, den Bierbichler-Imitator. Mausetot, noch immer bekleidet mit der Uniform und offenbar bereits am Verwesen – Scheinbar hatte er sich selbst mit einer Kugel aus der gestohlenen Dienstwaffe den Garaus gemacht. Außerdem fanden sie in derselben Kammer auch noch fünf andere Leichen – allesamt junge Männer, unter ihnen auch der verschwundene Streifenpolizist. Wisst ihr – was mich wirklich erwischt hat beim Durchlesen der paar Zeilen war nicht etwa die Anzahl der Leichen oder der Gedanke, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, damit Alex und mich das selbe Schicksal ereilt hätte. Es war die Erkenntnis, dass wir es waren, die den Mann umgebracht hatten – ist das nicht verrückt?? Ich habe seitdem mit der Polizei gesprochen – Sie meldeten sich tags darauf bei mir, um mich zu fragen, ob ich die Leiche identifizieren könne (keine schöne Angelegenheit übrigens, wirklich – Aber er war es! Zum Glück!), und sie sagten mir, dass der Tote ein I-Phone bei sich hatte, als er starb, auf dem sich verschiedene Aufnahmen befanden. Die letzte Aufnahme stammte wohl aus dem Zeitraum kurz, bevor er seinem Leben ein Ende bereitete. Sie spielten sie mir natürlich nicht vor, sagten aber, dass er darauf immer wieder gejammert hätte, dass er nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen sei und sich infiziert habe, dass es keine Hoffnung und keinen Ausweg mehr gäbe – so etwas in der Art. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich brauchte danach erst einmal Abstand von alledem – so süß ich auch euer Interesse an der ganzen Sache finde (und so sehr ich mich über die vielen Mails freue, die ich immer noch von euch bekomme), so sehr macht mich das alles auch irgendwie fertig. Ich habe natürlich mit Alex darüber geredet, aber der ist, wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, genauso verwirrt und schockiert über all diese sinnlose Gewalt und die fünf Toten, aus denen vielleicht beinahe sieben geworden wären – und wer weiß, wie viele noch. Ich glaube, in Anbetracht dieses Schreckens können wir alle froh sein, dass er zumindest mit dem Tod des Verrückten endgültig hinter uns liegt – Auch, wenn ich mich noch immer frage, wie all die seltsamen Puzzleteile zusammenpassen, die noch übrig zu sein scheinen – Sprich: Die Faszination für Bierbichler und seinen Wahn, vor allem. Vielleicht bringen ja die kommenden Tage etwas Neues – ich lese jetzt jedenfalls wieder regelmäßig Zeitung. Soll niemand behaupten, ich würde meine Lektionen im Leben nicht lernen. Damit mache ich auch erstmal Schluss für heute – Ich melde mich, sobald es etwas Neues gibt! 25/02/2014 [Nachtrag; verfasst um 23:45 Uhr] Kann nicht schlafen, also dachte ich, ich stöbere noch ein Bisschen im Internet herum. Wer hätte das gedacht? Es ist tatsächlich noch ein Artikel über die Sache verfasst worden, während ich nicht aufgepasst habe. Der Tote war ein gewisser Markus Schwenke – ein total unbeschriebenes Blatt, stammte aus Berlin-Schöneberg; alleinstehend, gelernter Elektriker. Ein ganz normaler Typ. Bei den Opfern handelte es sich wohl um Schwule, die offenbar das Waldstück nutzten, um sich dort zum Geschlechtsverkehr zu treffen – Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist? Aber na gut, darüber sollte man wohl keine Witze machen. Schwenke hatte offenbar schon vor mehreren Jahren angefangen, sich in einschlägigen Chatrooms herumzutreiben – stammte also selbst aus der Szene und war auch einigen Leuten bekannt. Dann, das gesamte letzte Jahr über: Vollkommene Funkstille. In dem Artikel gibt es ein Interview mit einem ehemaligen Kontakt von ihm, der ziemlich irritiert davon zu sein schien, was mit Schwenke passiert war. Er habe ein paar Mal Andeutungen gemacht, sich „mit der ganzen Sache nicht mehr wohlzufühlen“ - scheinbar meinte er damit die Treffs im Wald und auf Parkplätzen - und habe dann einfach kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben. Sein Arbeitgeber wiederum, der in dem Artikel ebenfalls zu Wort kam, wusste noch nicht einmal, dass Schwenke schwul war oder eine Sinneskrise durchmachte – Er berichtete nur, dass er ihn als ruhigen, sehr religiösen und ansonsten zuverlässigen und freundlichen Mann gekannt habe, der seine Arbeit immer zur vollen Zufriedenheit erledigt habe – et cetera, et cetera. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Einzige bin, dem das so vorkommt – Aber denkt ihr nicht auch, dass da irgendetwas faul sein muss? Gehe jetzt mal wieder ins Bett – auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass ich heute Nacht noch ein Auge zubekomme. 26/02/2015 Okay Leute, NICHT lustig. Echt nicht. Habe gestern doch noch etwas Schlaf gefunden – Nur, um heute morgen aufzuwachen und bei einem Blick in mein E-mail-Postfach festzustellen, dass irgendein Witzbold mir eine offensichtlich gefakte Mail geschickt hat, in der er behauptet, Informationen über Markus Schwenke zu haben, die der Polizei nicht bekannt sind. Übrigens, Pluspunkte für deine Kreativität, du Spinner. Das mit der christlichen Umerziehung und den experimentellen Drogen war wirklich sehr einfallsreich – ein Bisschen wie „Clockwork Orange“, nur mit Schwulen. Dem Rest von euch erspare ich diesen Unsinn, aber ich möchte euch wirklich, WIRKLICH darum bitten, meine Adresse nicht für so einen Blödsinn zu benutzen. Ich schenke euch jede Menge Vertrauen, indem ich sie an euch weitergebe, und sowas ist einfach nicht komisch. Punkt. 26/02/2015 [Nachtrag] Oooookay... Jetzt wird’s tatsächlich allmählich unheimlich. Hab den Namen des „Therapeuten“ mal spaßeshalber gegoogelt. Den Typen gibt es wirklich, und er hat eine Praxis in Berlin! Ziemlich abgefahrener Kram... Ist anscheinend einer dieser „Schwulenheiler“. Hab davon schon mal vor einer Weile in einer Doku vom NDR gehört – Bekloppte, die Homosexualität für eine therapierbare Krankheit halten und sie mit Sachen wie Händeauflegen und Teufelsaustreibung heilen wollen. Dieser hier anscheinend mit einem Medikament namens Zyprexa – hab mal nachgeschaut, das scheint ein Mittel gegen psychotische Zwangsstörungen zu sein. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was ich dazu jetzt genau sagen soll – Entweder, da hat jemand gut recherchiert, bevor er mir seine Horrorgeschichte geschickt hat, oder - Darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken. Werde jetzt erstmal Alex anrufen. Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden! 01/03/2015 [Eintrag gelöscht am 28/02/2015] 03/03/2015 [Eintrag gelöscht am 01/03/2015] 04/03/2015 [Eintrag gelöscht am 03/03/2015] 06/03/2015 Okay, die scheinen immer noch Plätze frei zu haben. Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, aber woher sollten die schon wissen, wer ich bin? So berühmt bin ich ja zum Glück auch wieder nicht. Alex ist nicht gerade begeistert, aber was solls. Er ist genau so neugierig wie ich, und wenn die Polizei die Sache nicht in die Hand nehmen will, dann muss es eben anders funktionieren. Der erste Termin ist direkt am Montag – Dann werden wir ja sehen, was an der Sache dran ist. 06/03/2015 [Nachtrag] Verdammter Mist! Na schön, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das überhaupt möglich ist, aber offenbar hat die Seite durch irgendeinen bug meine letzten drei Einträge vor dem Heutigen gelöscht – Keine Ahnung warum. Ich hab mal 'ne Nachricht an die Kontaktadresse geschickt, aber bisher gab es keine Rückmeldung. Das ist natürlich jetzt total bescheuert für diejenigen unter euch, die die Einträge noch nicht gelesen haben. Ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich daran setzen, sie noch einmal aus dem Gedächtnis aufzuschreiben und hier reinzustellen! Leider hab ich mir für dieses Wochenende vorgenommen, mich mal wieder an meine Bachelor-Arbeit zu setzen – Könnte also noch etwas dauern, bis ich die Zeit dazu finde. Habt bitte Geduld mit mir; das Warten lohnt sich – echt! Könnt ja in der Zwischenzeit selber mal ein Bisschen im Web herumsuchen, von wegen Zyprexa und Selbstmordgedanken. Oder guckt euch mal die Doku mit den Schwulenheilern an, die ist leicht auf Youtube zu finden. Unheimliches Zeug! Es gibt zu viele Verrückte da draußen – und ich glaube, das ist kein Zufall. Es hängt alles miteinander zusammen – Bierbichler, Schwenke, die Therapien, der Wahnsinn. Ich kann nur noch nicht genau mit dem Finger darauf zeigen, an welchem Punkt. Ich glaube, es wird noch viel krasser werden, sobald ich euch Montagabend davon erzähle, wie mein erster Termin verlaufen ist. Komme mir schon total undercover-mäßig vor und so und summe die ganze Zeit die Melodie von „Mission Impossible“ vor mich hin. ;-) 10/03/2015 [Letzter Eintrag] Keine so krank und es brennt Andere (ansteckend) Wahl thumb|Das letzte bekannte Foto von tony, zur Verfüugung gestellt vom user napalmdeath12 Vor zwei Wochen wurde tonys Blog von der Seite blogger.com gelöscht; auch die URL ''ist mittlerweile nicht mehr aktiv. Seitdem hat keiner der mir bekannten Follower von einer Rückmeldung der Polizei oder anderer Behörden berichtet. ' ''Wir haben daher gemeinschaftlich entschieden, die Einträge auf eigene Faust weiterzuverbreiten – In der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand, so gering die Hoffnung auch sein mag, uns sachdienliche Hinweise über den Verbleib unseres Freundes liefern kann. '' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas